Wolfram's A Woman?
by XxYaoiLoverForeverxX
Summary: What happens when Yuuri askes Wolfram to do him a BIG favor? YuuRam


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. way.!"

"please, please, please!"

"I said no Yuuri! There's no way I'm doing it!"

"Its just for a week please for me?"

"no!"

"wolfram.."

"no! Yuuri!"

Wolfram and Yuuri had been in there room arguing for the past 10 minutes about the same subject. You see Yuuri needs to go back to his world because the entrance exam to graduate high school was coming up and he needed to get back home and study also head to school. But there was only one problem.

Wolfram.

You see Yuuri had long since accepted there engagement and he loved wolfram with all his heart, but he needed to stay in his world for a whole week and that was like an eternity here. So he decided to take wolfram with him. But there was just one tiny little problem.

While yuuri was in his wolrd he had bragged about the fact that he had the most beautiful _girlfriend_ you'd ever laid eyes on, and naturally they hadn't believed him so he told them shed be coming to visit around the entrance exams. At first wolfram had acceped whole heartedly to go with yuuri back to his world. But that was before he knew about what yuuri did.

"Come on pwease wolfy-chan, its just for a week and you did say u wanted to know more about my school and my life there and I couldn't possiblbly get anyone else to do this but you, the most beautiful person on the planet who I love more than anything." yuuri pleaded while moving over to wolframs side of the bad and hugging him from behind.

"I don't know yuuri.."

"Come on! Just for a week! Please!"

"why cant I just stay like this?! Why do I need to dress up like a woman"

Yuuri sighed. "It's considered 'weird' and 'abnormal' for two men to be together. It's really, really uncommon for them to be married and that, too."

"Why should you care about other people opinion of us? What they think doesn't matter! This is are relationship me and you"

"but it matters to me! Please wolfram I wont ever ask you to do anything like this again! Please."

Wolfram gave a heavy, defeated sigh. "Fine! But if you tell a soul I don't care how much I love you ill fry you to a crisp got it!" Yuuri grinned, climbed on top of wolfram, then showered his face in kisses.

"Ah I love you so much! Thank you wolfram!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now, I'm really regretting going along with this." wolfram said in an annoyed voice as he stared at all the….dare I say it _girly_….things laid out on Yuuri's bed. (there in Yuuris world now)

"Don't worry wolfram my mom said she would help, she has an absesion with cross dressing boys. She used to dress me im girls cloths when I was little. So she's an expert" wolfram gave him a look that said 'do you really believe that will make me feel better?'

"Great" He finally replied, sarcastically. Just then the door opened and Jennifer stepped in with a huge smile on her face. She always loved playing dress up.

"Ok, first off, for 2 days yuuri you can not see wolfram. So shoo and let mama do her work."

"What?! But why!?" yuuri whined.

"Because I said so dear don't worry its just 2 days, you'll see your wolfy-chan at school Monday morning now shoo!" she said while dragging a still complaining yuuri out the door. Once that was done she turned back around to wolfram with an almost evil look.

"Lets get started shall we?" she said while holding up a hair dryer. Wolfram gulped as he just knew that these next few days were going to be horrible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL

"Shibuya what's wrong with you?" asked a very confused Murata who was at the moment watching his best friend glance at the door every 5 second, not paying attention anything the teacher was babbling about.

"What do you mean nothings wrong Murata why would you ask if something's wrong I'm perfectly fine." Yuuri said, not even looking at Murata as his eyes where still focused on the door.

"Because you can't keep your eyes off the door for more that 5 seconds, ( Murata paused to forcefully turn Yuuri's head to face him, they were sitting in a two person seat you know the ones where there's a deck and two chairs)

Now tell me what's the matter with you." Yuuri gave a defeated sigh, while removing Murata's hands from his face.

"ok well you see its umm… Ok my bo- I mean my girlfriend is-"

"What! you've really got a girlfriend!? I thought you were lying!?! I wana meet her! What does she look like?! Is she hot? What-"

"Murata! Shut up and let me finish!" after he received a nod from Murata he continued with, "ok yes I have a bo- I mean girlfriend yes she's very, very beautiful and the reason I'm so paranoid right now is because she's coming for a visit and….Murata! Are you listing to me!? Murata!" Yuuri yelled when he realized that Murata wasn't paying attention to him anymore and was starting/gaping at something behind him instead, which seemed to be what the entire class seemed to also be gaping at. He turned around and felt his mouth dry up at the sight in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know its short but its just an experiment to see if you guys like it or not?

so review and tell me if this is a peice of crap or worth continuing.

next chapter will be longer much longer I promise


End file.
